Pandanglah Dari Sudut Yang Berbeda
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk SNAPEDAY tapi telat sehari XD Hogwarts kedatangan tiga medic-nin dari Konoha untuk belajar Darah Naga, tetapi Dumbledore terlalu sibuk untuk mengajar, jadi tugas dilimpahkan pada Guru Ramuan.


**Pandanglah Dari Sudut yang Berbeda**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A/N: _

_Timeline-nya saat Hogwarts di tahun keempat Harry (Harry 14 tahun—tapi Harry nya nggak ada dalam cerita), dan saat Sakura dan Ino juga berusia 14 tahun, nggak peduli kalau tahunnya nggak matching :P Dengan demikian, Severus 35 tahun, dan Shizune 29 tahun_

_Dikisahkan, Voldemort memang sedang berkuasa, bukan baru kembali di akhir tahun keempat Harry, dengan demikian Severus memang sedang menjadi agen ganda_

'_Darah Naga' kebanyakan diambil dari Wikipedia dan majalah Bobo :D_

_Untuk **Iputz**!_

-o0o-

Ketukan pelan disusul dengan suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sudah biasa.

Sosok tinggi berjubah hitam berambut hitam itu masuk. Raut wajah yang dingin dan keras.

"Kepala Sekolah," sapanya kaku.

Yang disapa sedang asyik menekuni selembar kertas, surat rupanya. "Ah, Severus," sahutnya ramah, "duduklah."

Pria itu duduk. Wajahnya tetap sama seperti semula.

Kepala Sekolah berambut dan berjanggut keperakan itu membetulkan kacamata bulan separuhnya. "Aku baru saja menerima surat ini," ia melambaikan kertas tadi. Nampaknya asing, bertuliskan huruf yang asing, dan di-cap dengan lambang yang asing juga. "Dari sahabat lamaku. Sekarang sudah menjadi _Godaime Hokage_, _Kage_ kelima dari desa ninja tersembunyi Konoha. Tsunade-_chan_ dulu aku memanggilnya, meski mungkin sekarang harus Tsunade-_sama_," ia berhenti sejenak.

Lawan bicaranya tak bersuara, tak juga memperlihatkan bahwa ia bereaksi pada apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Ia seorang … medic-_nin_. Healer, kalau kita di sini. Ia ingin murid-muridnya belajar di sini."

"Tapi ... tahun pelajaran sudah mulai, Albus. Mana mungkin ..." pria itu bereaksi.

Albus Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia masih mau meneruskan. "Tidak menjadi murid Hogwarts secara keseluruhan, Severus. Mereka hanya akan berada di sini selama beberapa minggu. Tsunade-_sama_ menginginkan agar mereka bisa mempelajari Darah Naga."

Wajah orang yang lebih muda itu bertanya-tanya, sehingga Dumbledore meneruskan, "Memang ahli Darah Naga di sini ya, aku. Tapi ...kau tahu aku saat ini sibuk sekali. Persiapan Triwizard benar-benar menyita waktuku. Ya, aku tahu, kau juga sibuk. Tapi mungkin ... bisa kau sisihkan sedikit waktumu."

Perlu waktu beberapa saat hingga Severus mengangguk pelan.

-o0o-

Ketukan di pintu itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi Tsunade langsung menjawab, "Masuk!"

Dua orang gadis, satu dengan rambut pink, satu lagi rambut pirang, masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Hokage-_sama_, ada apakah?" si rambut pink bertanya langsung.

Tsunade tak langsung menjawab, menoleh terlebih dahulu pada Shizune yang masih membereskan dokumen-dokumen. Shizune mengerti, meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu, dan berdiri serius.

"Sakura, Ino," Tsunade memandang kedua gadis dihadapannya, "—kalian adalah medic-_nin_ terbaik yang kami punya saat ini—" Ia menoleh pada Shizune, "—dan kukira kini waktunya untuk belajar dari luar lingkungan Konoha."

"Maksud Hokage-_sama_?" Ino masih belum mengerti.

"Kalian mau belajar—ke Inggris?"

"I-Inggris?" Sakura terbata, "—jauh sekali. Dan bahasanya—"

"Bahasanya mudah. Aku akan membekali dengan alat penerjemah yang sudah dikirim oleh Danburudoa-_sama_—"

"Dan—siapakah dia?"

"Arubasu Danburudoa-_sama__**1)**_**.** Dia adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, sekolah yang akan kalian tuju. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku masih kecil sekali—"

"Apakah itu sekolah medic?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Itu sekolah sihir."

Sakura dan Ino melongo, "Se-sekolah sihir? Ke-kenapa—"

"Karena kalian akan belajar tentang Darah Naga, dan Kepala Sekolahnya kebetulan adalah penemu 12 kegunaan Darah Naga. Arubasu Danburudoa-_sama_ adalah penyihir ternama, terbaik di Inggris—"

Shizune mengangguk. "Hokage-_sama_ sudah mengirim surat padanya, dan ia menerima dengan senang hati. Kita akan belajar di sekolahnya selama kira-kira sebulan. Terutama mempelajari Darah Naga, tetapi kita juga akan mempelajari hal-hal lain, cara-cara penyembuhan, dan sebagainya. Tentu saja mereka juga akan belajar dari kita, mengendalikan chakra untuk kesehatan, dan lain-lain—"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Anggap saja ini misi. Besok kalian berangkat—"

"Apakah—apakah kita akan naik kapal terbang?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Kalian akan pergi dengan menggunakan _pōto kii_. Atau _idō kii__, _terserah kalian akan mengucapkannya apa," Tsunade melambai-lambaikan sebuah sikat sepatu. "Benda ini akan aktif nanti malam jam dua waktu Jepang—atau jam lima sore waktu Inggris, jadi setengah dua nanti kuharap kalian sudah ada di sini, untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan terakhir, dan bersiap-siap pergi. Kalian mengerti?"

"_Ha-i_, Hokage-_sama_."

-o0o-

Lingkungan di sekitarnya gelap karena kabut, tapi bisa terlihat juga sekilas, sesosok tubuh berkelebat. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, juga ada sekelebat sosok lain. Nampaknya keduanya memang berjanji untuk bertemu di sini, di sebuah rumah bobrok entah punya siapa entah di mana.

Keduanya saling memandang, kemudian yang satu—yang berambut perak berkacamata—merasa diri lebih muda, menyapa lebih dahulu.

"_Seburusu Suneipu Kyōju_," sahutnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Lawannya turut membungkuk walau sedikit kikuk, "Mr Yakushi Kabuto, tidak usah memanggilku dengan Profesor begitu. Cukup dengan Snape—"

"Suneipu-_senpai_," potong Kabuto, "—cukup memanggilku Kabuto." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kaca bertutup, berisi cairan bening. "Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita—"

Severus menerima tabung kaca itu, menelitinya dengan seksama. Lalu mengeluarkan tabung kaca sejenis dari balik jubahnya, dan memberikannya pada Kabuto.

Kabuto juga menelitinya sejenak. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tabung yang sama, tetapi kosong. Dipindahkannya sedikit cairan dari tabung tadi. Lalu disembunyikan ke dalam lipatan bajunya.

Severus mengamatinya. Menyeringai. "Tindakan jaga-jaga, eh?"

Kabuto tersenyum tipis. "Kukira _senpai_ juga akan berbuat serupa. Bukankah kita tidak seratus persen mengabdi pada tuan kita?" Ia terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak seratus persen mengabdi pada Orochimaru-_sama_. Ia sebenarnya lemah, dan bergantung pada sistem yang kutemukan, untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Sedang kau, bukankah kau punya dua Tuan, _Vorudemōto_ dan—"

Severus mengedikkan bahunya. "Jangan sebut namanya—"

"_Gomen_. _Yami no teiō_ saja—"

"Begitu lebih baik. Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkannya kalau begitu?"

"Orochimaru-_sama_? Ia punya sesuatu yang tidak aku punya, dan aku menunggu hingga saatnya tiba—" ia mengecilkan suaranya, dan akibatnya terdengar mengerikan, "—aku akan bisa menggabungkan dirinya dengan diriku—"

Severus menghela napas. "Terserah kau lah. Jika ada penemuan lain lagi—"

"—kita sudah tahu harus bertemu di mana. Baiklah. _Domo arigato gozaimasu_!" Kabuto membungkukkan badannya.

Severus turut membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan canggung.

-o0o-

"Severus, inilah mereka," Albus memperkenalkan tiga gadis bermata sipit—dibandingkan dengan mata gadis-gadis Hogwarts. Mungkin punya kesamaan dengan Miss Cho Chang, toh Cina dan Jepang itu berdekatan—

"Miss Shizune," Albus mengangguk pada gadis yang nampaknya paling tua dari mereka bertiga, "—adalah penanggung jawab mereka. Sedangkan yang akan belajar adalah Miss Sakura Haruno, dan Miss Ino Yamanaka—"

Gadis-gadis itu membungkuk.

Severus dan kedua siswanya juga terpaksa membungkuk.

"Miss Shizune, ini adalah Guru Ramuan kita, Profesor Severus Snape, dan kedua siswanya yang akan ikut dalam proyek Darah Naga ini, Miss Hermione Granger, dan Mr Neville Longbottom—"

"_Seburusu Suneipu Kyōju__, dozoo yoroshiku_—"

Sudah dua kali Severus mendengar namanya dilafalkan dengan aneh. "Miss Shizune, _please_, kita sesama guru—"

Shizune tersenyum. "_Suneipu-senpai_?"

Terpaksa Severus menyetujui.

Kali ini Sakura dan Ino, bersamaan menoleh pada Hermione dan Neville, "_Hāmaionii Gurenjā__-san, Nebiru Rongubotomu-kun, dozoo yoroshiku_—"

'OK, cukup sekian saja perkenalannya,' pikir Severus, lama kelamaan menjadi jengah. Untung saja Albus kemudian mengingatkan pada ketiga gadis itu untuk menggunakan peranti penerjemahan, sehingga pembicaraan mereka menjadi normal, senormal yang mereka harapkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu, Severus?" Albus ingin tahu.

"Hari ini, Anda bertiga mungkin beristirahat dulu, beradaptasi dulu, esok pagi kita akan ber-Apparate ke pulau Socotra—"

"Tempat asli Darah Naga, kupikir rencana yang bagus. Lalu?"

"Setelah mengenal habitat, mungkin kami akan menggunakan Rumah Kaca—dengan seijin Profesor Sprout—untuk mengenali lebih dekat Darah Naga yang mana yang biasa dipakai oleh Muggle, dan yang mana yang biasa dipakai oleh—penyihir. Dan ninja," sambungnya cepat-cepat.

Albus mengangguk. "Mungkin Miss Granger bisa menunjukkan tempat mereka tidur?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Silakan—" katanya dan mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

Hanya sebentar, menaruh barang-barang, melihat tempat tidur mereka—kamar anak perempuan kelas empat yang diberi mantra sehingga cukup untuk berdelapan, dari semula lima orang—lalu mereka keluar lagi ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Shizune kemudian dipanggil McGonagall untuk ikut duduk di depan, sedang Sakura dan Ino duduk bersama-sama Hermione.

Aula Besar tentu saja ribut dengan masuknya gadis-gadis itu. Mereka tidak mengenakan seragam Hogwarts, wajah mereka asing, apalagi warna rambut Sakura yang mencolok—beberapa mengira Sakura adalah seorang Metamorphagus.

Hermione menerangkan pada kedua gadis itu bahwa sekolah itu punya empat asrama, bahwa mereka masuk di bawah asrama Gryffindor, menyebutkan satu-persatu nama profesor yang duduk di meja depan, dan seterusnya.

Dumbledore dalam pengumuman singkatnya memperkenalkan ketiganya, dan apa tujuan mereka. Malam ini, makanan mereka diwarnai dengan tempura dan sukiyaki :P

-o0o-

Esoknya mereka sudah bersiap. Neville nampak agak gelisah, mungkin karena dia satu-satunya murid laki-laki.

Severus datang bersama dengan Shizune. Rupanya mereka baru dari kantor Dumbledore. Kemungkinan ada briefing singkat dulu.

Berenam mereka mengelilingi sebuah tong sampah kusam. Severus mengeluarkan jamnya dari saku jubah, dan menghitung mundur, "—tiga, dua, satu—"

Berputar makin lama makin cepat dan mereka menghilang.

Dan muncul di Socotra. Sebuah pulau di perairan Yaman. Tempat di mana sepertiga jenis tumbuhannya tak terdapat di manapun di seluruh dunia. Termasuk Darah Naga.

Karena pengajarnya berkualitas, dan karena muridnya juga berkualitas, maka waktu bisa dimanfaatkan dengan efektif. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah menyelesaikan pelajaran tentang habitatnya, sudah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Waktu istirahat, mereka membuka bekal dan makan sambil bercakap-cakap. Severus pergi entah ke mana, tidak ikut makan dengan mereka.

"Kenapa _Suneipu K__yōju_ tidak ikut makan dengan kita?" Ino heran, melihat Severus menghilang, sambil menyuap.

Neville mengangkat bahu. "Tak tahu. Ia memang begitu. Misterius."

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino dengan seksama. "Memang ada apa dengan dia?"

"Konon," Hermione menengahi dengan bijak, "konon dia itu mata-mata. Tapi kita tak tahu kebenarannya. Apakah dia mata-mata Dumbledore pada—pada—Vol—Voldemort, atau sebaliknya. Banyak yang benci dia, dan mengira dia memata-matai tingkah laku Harry Potter untuk dilaporkan pada Vol-Voldemort—"

"Hermione! Maukah kau tak menyebut namanya?"

"Nama siapa?" Sakura penasaran.

"Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya, bos-nya Profesor Snape—" Neville agak tak gugup lagi kalau tak harus menyebut atau mendengar namanya.

"Memang ada apa dengan namanya?" Shizune penasaran.

"Orang sangat takut padanya, sehingga bahkan namanya juga tak berani disebut," sahut Hermione. "Tapi Dumbledore itu adalah orang yang paling ditakutinya, jadi sebenarnya kita aman selama dalam lindungannya."

Gadis-gadis Konoha itu mengangguk-angguk maklum. Sambil menghabiskan bekal, mereka mengobrolkan situasi sekarang, peristiwa yang sedang hangat, baik di Hogwarts maupun di Konoha.

Tepat saat mereka sedang membereskan bekal, Severus kembali. Airmukanya tetap dingin, tetapi Shizune yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dari para murid ini, melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang dikhawatirkan.

"Ada apa, _Suneipu-senpai_?"

Awalnya ia tak mau mengatakan, tapi dengan berat hati dikemukakan juga, "Tujuan akhir portkey kita adalah kebun Darah Naga di Inggris, Darah Naga Sihir, bukan seperti yang di pulau Socotra ini. Tujuannya agar kita bisa melihat perbedaan Darah Naga Muggle dengan yang khusus untuk keperluan sihir." Severus menghela napas, "—tetapi ada seseorang yang mengubah tujuan portkey kita—"

"Kenapa?

"Siapa?"

"Pasti dia Pelahap Maut—"

"Siapa itu Pelahap Maut?"

Shizune terdiam di tengah ributnya murid-muridnya. Dengan pelan ia bertanya, "—ke mana tujuan kita diubahnya?"

Severus menghela napas. Berbeda dengan murid-muridnya, Shizune ini memiliki ketenangan, mungkin karena dia sedikit lebih dewasa dari mereka? Entahlah. Severus hati-hati menjawab, "Dart Moor."

Hermione memekik.

"A-ada apa?" Ino penasaran.

"Rumor menyebutkan bahwa Dart Moor, Hutan Kegelapan, adalah markas besar Pelahap Maut, yang berarti kediaman Pangeran Kegelapan," sahut Severus tenang. Matanya beralih pada Shizune, "Aku percaya akan ketrampilan murid-muridmu. Dan, yah, walaupun aku bisa disebut menganggap rendah kemampuan murid-muridku, tapi paling tidak mereka sudah hampir melewati setengah masa bersekolah mereka, jadi kuanggap sudah cukup berkualitas—"

Neville yang sedari tadi diam gemetar, menjadi agak tenang. Mulai berpikir teratur. Mulai menyusun rencana.

"Aku berharap kalian semua bersiap. Tongkat kalian siapkan," Severus menatap kedua murid penyihirnya, "dan kuharap _Shintenshin no Jutsu_-mu akan berguna dalam mengawasi gerak para Pelahap Maut," ia memandang Ino, yang agak kaget ilmu andalannya diketahui.

"Ada berapa Pelahap Maut di sana?" tanya Shizune.

"Kalau aku tidak salah memperkirakan, karena hari masih siang, biasanya hanya ada beberapa, paling banyak lima orang. Kalau malam hari, barulah akan ada banyak. Tetapi, dengan pemindahan tujuan portkey kita ke sana, aku asumsikan akan ada yang menunggu kita—"

Shizune mengangguk. "Bersiap-siaplah!"

Keempat murid itu mempersiapkan diri, yang dua dengan tongkatnya, yang dua lagi mempersiapkan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_. Mereka berenam menyentuh tong sampah itu dan berputar lagi—

-o0o-

Hari belum lagi gelap, tapi mereka mendarat di tempat yang sangat gelap gulita. Severus sudah memperingatkan, tidak ada _Lumos_ di sini, karena ada kemungkinan diketahui. Jadi mereka bergerak lebih banyak dengan naluri mereka.

"Kurasa di sini ada semacam kucing hutan—" Ino berbisik bertanya.

"Lynx, memang ada, menga—" belum lagi Hermione selesai menjawab, Ino sudah menyusun segel, berkonsentrasi. Masuk ke dalam tubuh kucing hutan itu, ia bisa melihat hutan dengan leluasa.

Dengan mengandalkan penglihatan kucing hutan itu, mereka bisa berjalan menyusuri arah yang ditunjuk Severus. Keluar dari gelapnya hutan, mereka masih belum bebas dari bahaya karena masih dalam lingkungan Pelahap Maut.

Dan benar saja. Tiba-tiba Profesor memegang tangan kirinya dengan tegang.

Shizune memandangnya penasaran.

"Mereka tahu kita di sini," bisik Severus, "atau setidaknya, mereka tahu kita sudah tiba dengan portkey itu, tapi belum tahu kita ada di mana, dan mereka sedang mencari kita." Ia memperlihatkan tangan kirinya, ada semacam tato sedang terbakar di sana, "—dan mereka sedang memobilisasi orang untuk mencari kita—"

Ino langsung waspada. Maklum, ia masih berada di sekitar seekor kucing hitam, waspada. "Ada orang yang sedang mencari kita, di dekat sini—" bisiknya.

Semua bersiaga. Severus yang sudah lebih terbiasa berada di sini, matanya tertuju pada sungai yang mengalir di dekat mereka.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada air terjun," sahutnya tegas, "di belakang air terjun itu ada sebuah gua—"

Tak ada yang menanyakan apakah gua itu sering digunakan Severus untuk bersembunyi, tapi semuanya langsung mengerti. Mengikutinya, mereka menyusuri sungai itu, dan benarlah.

Ada sebuah air terjun, tak terlalu besar. Di sisinya, batu-batu besar, terjal dan tajam. Severus menunjuk, "Lewati saja airnya, lapisannya tipis. Dan kau akan tiba dalam sebuah gua—"

Shizune mencoba dengan melompat dari batu ke batu sambil meringankan tubuh, langsung menembus air, dan lenyap. Sakura dan Ino saling melihat, lalu mengikuti jejak senior mereka.

"Kemarilah!" sebuah teriakan dari balik air terjun. Jika tadi rekan-rekan ninja mereka menggunakan ilmu untuk bersembunyi di balik air terjun, maka para penyihir kita ini tidak mau kalah, dan mencoba meniti batu demi batu untuk masuk ke dalam air terjun.

Severus mengamati dari belakang. Mulai dengan Hermione. Lalu Neville. Sayang badannya yang besar membuatnya agak susah menaiki batu. Severus mendorong dari belakang, dan semuanya berhasil masuk ke dalam air terjun.

Hermione mengibaskan tongkatnya dan berbisik '_Impervius_' dan semua baju yang basah menjadi kering.

"Keren," bisik Sakura, sambil mereka mencari tempat duduk di gua yang sempit itu.

Hermione juga menyalakan api biru untuk menerangi mereka sementara. Sementara Severus mendengar-dengar segala gerakan dari luar.

"Ada beberapa orang, kukira ada tiga orang, lewat sini."

Shizune mengangguk. "Kedengarannya diam sejenak dan mencari-cari di sekitar tempat kita berdiri tadi."

Mereka terdiam dalam tegang. Gemericik air terjun menghalangi pendengaran mereka, jika mereka mendengar dengan cara biasa, tapi Severus maupun Shizune rupanya punya cara lain untuk mendengar-dengar.

Agak lama mereka mendengar, ketika mereka saling menatap, dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Sudah pergi," sahut Shizune lega.

Severus juga menghela napas lega. Refleks meraba tangan kirinya.

Tapi Shizune juga refleks menjerit pelan. "_Senpai_, kau berdarah!"

Dari lengan jubahnya, nampak aliran darah kecil, sudah agak beku. Tak dirasakan rupanya.

Shizune refleks memegang lengan kiri Severus, membuka kain yang menutup, "_Gomen_," ujarnya meminta maaf, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya sekitar lima senti di atas lengan Severus. Memejamkan mata, tak lama kemudian ada aliran chakra kehijauan mengumpul di luka itu, berputar bagai spiral.

Severus terdiam, entah apakah ia terkesima, ataukah memang ia mengijinkan Shizune mengobati lukanya. Tapi dalam waktu yang singkat itu, paling hanya lima menit, luka itu menutup, hingga tak terlihat lagi bahwa di situ pernah ada luka.

"Thanks, Shizune," sahut Severus pelan. Sepertinya ia kaget, ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana _Suneipu-K__yōju_bisa terluka begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin tadi sewaktu membantu _Nebiru-kun _naik ke sini," Shizune memperkirakan.

Severus mengangguk. "Mungkin," sahutnya pelan. "Jika mereka memang sudah tak ada," ia meraba lagi lengan kirinya, Tanda Kegelapannya sudah tak terasa terbakar lagi, "sebaiknya kita kembali ke Hogwarts."

Semuanya bersiap untuk kembali.

-o0o-

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Banyak yang mereka pelajari, bukan hanya Darah Naga saja yang dipelajari oleh tamu dari Jepang itu, atau cara mengendalikan chakra yang dipelajari oleh Hermione maupun Neville—terlalu rumit menurut Neville, tapi ada banyak yang bisa mereka dapat.

Portkey untuk mengantar Sakura, Ino, dan Shizune sudah siap. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan kembali ke Jepang. Ino dan Sakura sedang sibuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-teman Inggris mereka, terutama Ino yang mendadak punya banyak teman pria Inggris—sayang sekali, padahal cowok Slytherin kelas empat berambut pirang itu keren lho, tapi dia sombong—bisik Ino pada Sakura.

Shizune mendekati Severus.

"_Suneipu-senpai_—"

"Severus saja, Shizune—"

Terkesima sejenak, Shizune tersenyum. "_Seburusu-san_,"

Severus membungkuk sedikit, agak canggung.

Shizune balas membungkuk. "Terima kasih atas semua pelajaran yang sudah Anda berikan."

"Anda juga memberikan pelajaran bagi kami semua—"

Shizune membungkuk lagi. "Dan—"

Severus menunggu ucapan berikut Shizune, tapi Shizune malah lebih mendekat.

"Kami harus memandang sesuatu dari sudut yang berbeda, untuk mengenal Anda lebih jauh," sahut Shizune pelan.

Lalu mengecup pipi kanan dan kirinya. Tipis saja.

Mendekati portkey, mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada semua yang hadir. Memegang portkeynya, menghitung mundur, dan mereka berputar, lalu menghilang ...

Severus masih memegang kedua pipinya.

**FIN**

1) **Pelafalan Jepang atas nama Inggris**:

Albus Dumbledore: _Arubasu Danburudoa_

Severus Snape: _Seburusu Suneipu_

Voldemort: _Vorudemōto_

Hermione Granger: _Hāmaionii Gurenjā_

Neville Longbottom: _Nebiru Rongubotomu_

**Juga atas istilah-istilah lain**:

Portkey: _pōto ki__i _atau _idō kii_

Pangeran Kegelapan: _Yami __no teiō_

**Diambil dari**:

cjvlang [dot] com [slash] Hpotter [slash] names [slash] staffjv [dot] html

cjvlang [dot] com [slash] Hpotter [slash] names [slash] wizards [slash] html#wizards

**Istilah Jepang lain yang bukan khas Harry Potter**:

_K__yōju_: Profesor

_Senpai_: Kakak (Seperguruan):

_-san, -chan, -kun, -sama_: Suffiks panggilan, _-sama_ menandakan hormat

_Ha-i_: Ya

_Domo arigato gozaimasu: _terima kasih

_dozoo yoroshiku: _mohon bimbingannya

_Gomen_: maaf

**Frasa khas Naruto**:

_Godaime Hokage:_ Kepala Desa Api Kelima

_Medic-nin_: medic ninja

_Shintenshin no jutsu_: mind body switch technique

_Kunai_: pisau kecil untuk dilemparkan

_Shuriken_: semacam bintang kecil tajam untuk dilemparkan, senjata rahasia

**Frasa khas Harry Potter**:

_Lumos_: mantra untuk menyalakan tongkat, menjadi semacam senter

_Impervius_: mantra untuk mengeringkan benda yang basah, membuatnya menolak air


End file.
